whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Movie (Blu Ray)
Disc 1 (Blu Ray) Commentary 1 Solo commentary by Geoffrey Sax. (2001) Commentary 2 Commentary by Paul McGann and Sylvester McCoy, moderated by Nicholas Briggs. (2009) The Seven Year Hitch Documenting the return of Doctor Who ''to the screen. Narrated by Amanda Drew. (53’55” | 16:9 | SD | 2010) The Doctor's Strange Love Writers Joe Lidster and Simon Guerrier discuss ''Doctor Who: The Movie with comedian Josie Long. (17’12” | 16:9 | SD | 2010) The Night of the Doctor The mini-episode released in 2013 in the run-up to the show's 50th anniversary special. This marks Paul McGann's second on-screen appearance as the Eighth Doctor. (6’51” | 16:9 | HD | 2013) Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. (3’48” | 4:3 | SD | 2010) Isolated Score The option to view the movie with the isolated music soundtrack by John Debney. Music Tracks Four tracks from the production presented in full: In a Dream (3'50"), All Dressed Up (1'58"), Ride int the Moonlight (3'25"), ''and ''Auld Lang Syne (0'43"). Production Subtitles Subtitles provide the viewer with further insight into the making of the movie. Disc 2 (DVD) Paul McGann's Audition Paul McGann's original audition for the part of the Eighth Doctor. (7’40” | 4:3 | 1995) Electronic Press Kit Used by Fox in 1996, this includes a short documentary and interview segments to allow other broadcasters to put together their own packages about the movie. (15’24" | 4:3 | 1996) Behind the Scenes On set and on location in Vancouver, Canada during the filming of the movie. (4'48" | 4:3 | 1996) Philip Segal's Tour of the TARDIS Executive Producer Philip Segal shows us around the TARDIS control room set. (2'35" | 4:3 | 1996) Alternate Takes Two slightly different versions of scenes from the movie. (1’05” | 4:3 | 1996) BBC Trails BBC Network trails for the movie. (1'02" | 4:3 | 1996) Who Peter 1989-2009 The second part of this documentary, exploring the special relationship between Doctor Who and Blue Peter. Presented by Gethin Jones. (26’45” | 16:9 | 2010) The Wilderness Years In the years between the end of the classic series and the broadcast of the TV Movie, ''Doctor Who ''survived in print, video and audio, kept alive by fans who were determined not to let it die. (23’32” | 16:9 | 2010) Stripped for Action: The Eighth Doctor Looking at the Doctor's adventures in comic-strip form. (19’48” | 16:9 | 2009) Tomorrow's Times: The Eighth Doctor A look at the coverage of the movie. Presented by Nicholas Courtney. (10’50” | 16:9 | 2010) VFX Tests (June 1994 and March 1996) Early video effects tests by Amblin Imaging in 1994, featuring the 'Spider Dalek' design. Video effects from 1996 presented as mute timecoded 'work in progress' shots from the CGI department. (3’25” | 4:3 | 1994-96) Easter Egg 1 Archive interview with Philip Segal. Camera: Keith Barnfather; With Thanks To: Philip Segal, Shaun Lyon, Robert D. Franks. "On the Special Features menu, highlight Who Peter 1989-2009 and navigate left to highlight the hidden Doctor Who logo." (09’01" | 4:3 | 2001) Easter Egg 2 Matthew Jacobs recalls his earliest memory of Doctor Who. "On the Production menu, highlight Alternate Takes and navigate right to highlight the hidden Doctor Who logo" (02'04" | 16:9 | 2010) Category:Eighth Doctor Category:Blu-Ray